Uisce beatha and the parting glass
by jon.k.alston
Summary: As the waters of life flow on a cold hearthwarming eve the reals of time begin to play as Applejack and Rainbow Dash remember back on their lost yesterdays and in the end might just bring the two lost friends closer than they ever were in their youth. so come with me on a journey of joy heartache laughter and friendship and remember let the waters of life flow freely
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer: I duna own My little pony in any way shape or form)(I also posted this story on fimfiction under a diffrent nun de plume JmaesBlackWolfe)enjoy

The pub was old, older than most but little known. the Parting Glass was it's name and tonight it would host two of Equestria's last remaining barers of Harmony. And as the whiskey flows the recall their past and rediscover a friendship once lost to the ravages of time, and maybe just maybe discover something more.

At the bar sat an orange mare her blonde locks shot through with grey a faded brown stetson resting beside her as she nursed a mug of cider. The only sounds in the pub was the steady murmurer of the pubs few patrons and the quite clinking of glasses as the ancient bartender tended to his wears. "will ya have another drink" He asked quietly his raspy voice nary above a whisper. The mare simply slide out her glass for him to refill.

The heavy oak doors of the pub slowly swung open as a cyan Pegasus slowly ambled into the bar. In times past she would have blown in wanting to make a grand entrance but time and wear had mellowed her considerably her once rainbow mane was now various shades of silver her rose colored eyes weary and tired but she still walked with pride her back straight and her hove steps sure. She paused and gazed slowly around the candle lit pub before spotting a familiar mare on she hadn't seen nor spoken to for the better part of a half a century. With a deep breath she meandered up to the bar taking a seat next to her before saying in her trademark raspy voice " I'll have a glass of your finest whiskey" The bartender nodded before rummaging through the shelves, pulling out a dusty bottle Uisce beatha barely visible on the label. Placing a glass on the counter he pulled the cork releasing a bitter sweet aroma of fine hard liquor "Ah reckon ya better make it two bar keep" came the southern alto from the orange mare. Nodding the barkeep laid out a second glass before filling both and sliding them to their respective ponies.

The two mares sat sipping their drinks "So Applejack what brings you to a place like this on tonight of all nights? Don't you have a family you could be spending it with?" The cyan mare's raspy voice breaking the silence betwixt the two.  
"Rainbow you've been gone so long Ah've doubt you've heard . . . . Ah don't have much of a family anymore Big Mac passed bout twelve years back in an accident an Abblebloom just doesn't come around anymore" Applejack looked down at her drink in silence for a moment. "ya left fer the wonderbolts all thous years ago . . . .After ya left Ah reckon things just kinda drifted apart". Rainbow Dash stared at her in thought for a moment. " But what about the girls, Twilight an the others?"  
"Well . . . " Applejack took a sip of her drink before saying "Ah reckon Twilight's still living up in Canterlot last Ah saw her some ten years back she hadn't aged a day and that was at Pinkie's funeral. Rarity passed last year. We found her in her shop slumped over her sewing machine and no one's seen Fluttershy since you left. Ah reckon you and me? Well we're the only one's left besides twilight . . . . rainbow dash . . . . ." she sighed and tossed down the rest of her drink, noticing both their glasses were empty she motioned for the barkeep to fill them up again.

"What about a husband? Any foals of your own?" Rainbow inquired. "Ah never married. Ah reckon ah was two busy on the farm especially after granny smith and Big Mac passed Ah had to do it on my own, sure my cousins would come by and help now and again but fer the most part Ah live on my own" A few moments passed in silence as the two old friends drank their drinks before Applejack intoned "What about you Dash? You ever marry and settle down?" "No" replied Rainbow Dash "I had my career as a wonderbolt and after I retired I traveled the world always searching for something what I don't know. I came back to Ponyville a few days ago and have been settling in. Things haven't changed much. I flew over the farm the other day but I didn't see you. but I digress i hadn't had the time to visit anyone else and now i suppose i won't be able to . . . . well i suppose i could visit their graves" rainbow dash sighed a tear trailing down her worn cheek.

Applejack sat back and looked over her old friend. time had not been kind too the formally flashy pagasus her fur had faded with decades of being out in the weather her once colorful mane and tail now a rainbow of silvers and grays and her face was lined with many a scar as was the rest of her she now noted showing just how rough a life her old friend lived " are you going to be stay for long" applejack quietly yet hopefully asked. it would be nice to have a friend after being alone for so long. rainbow dash sat quietly for a time before replying. "I'm too old to go adventuring anymore I suppose, so yes  
I will be here for a time . . . . barkeep another round please" she watched as the old pony filed her's and Applejacks glasses.  
Rainbow Dash leaned back and sighed her rose colored eyes closed as she thought back to her youth before everything changed. "I sure am going to miss Pinkie's parties . . . buck i'm even going to miss Rarity's constant attempts to doll me up" at this point a few small tears flowed from her eyes as she whispered "and I sure miss Fluttershy most of all. I'll never forgive my self for leaving her behind. I never thought about how my leaving would affect all of you" "neither did Ah rainbow. Neither did AH" Apple jack sighed wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two old mares sat in silent contemplation, a young mare in the back of the pub began to sing at the urging of her intoxicated friends. Listening silently Applejack's ears flicked as she recalled the name of the song, smiled sadly and nudged her companion.

"Sweetie Belle sang this very song at Rarity's funeral." she intoned quietly as she closed her eyes and listened to the melody .  
"oh?" replied Rainbow Dash "and what's it called." she ask curiously as she polished off yet another glass of the whiskey.

"The Parting Glass" Applejack sighed softly "it's an old song written long ago. Ah can remember her singing it like it was yesterday. we tried to find you, you know to let you know of her passing but no one could. Scootaloo was heartbroken that you didn't show."

Rainbow looked down at her empty glass with regret. "I should have come back sooner, I know but I can't change the past." She looked over at the young lass singing and smiled softly "Hey AJ" she asked falling back on her old nickname for applejack.

"Yeah Dashie?" Applejack asked curiously as she refilled her's and Rainbow dash's glasses.

"It's good to finally be home."  
"Yeah, Ah'm glad your here" Applejack smiled before softly saying "Come on Dashie lets go see our friends."

The two old friends paid thier tab and with a grace granted only by age made thier way from the pub and out into the cold night. "Where are we headed?" asked Rainbow Dash quietly as they trudged along the darkened path. A light flurry of snow drifting lazily down around them.

"To go see Pinkie and Rarity at the Ponyville cemetery" Applejack smiled sadly " It's time you pay your respects." The two ponies traveled onward passing through the market place. Rainbow dash noted not much had changed since she left. Twilight's castle still gleamed in the distance and all else seem untouched as if Ponyville was frozen in time. Before too long they once more passed through the outskirts of town and turned off down a well kept trail over looked by the hill housing the towns small cemetery.

at the foot of the hill stood a large set of wrought iron gates which easily swung open on well oiled hinges. "They are near the back in a place set aside for the Elements of Harmony"

"There's a place for all of us?" asked Rainbow quietly.

"Aye, even Twilight if and when she eventually passes but seeing as Princess Celestria and Luna are still around even after thousands of years Ah doubt it will be anytime soon." Applejack replied a bit morbidly before falling silent as the two trudge up the hill.

"well at least we will be together eventually" Rainbow Dash said speaking softly. as they walked along a flash of light yellow like butter cream passed by through the headstones up ahead of them. "speaking of old friends, That looked a lot like Fluttershy"

"Can't be" gasped Applejack "no one's seen her since you left all thous years ago. no one knows why she vanished just that no one's seen her since"

"Till now it seems" Rainbow replied. tensely she called out "Fluttershy? Fluttershy is that you?" There for a moment all was silent before the clouds cleared and Luna's moon beamed through reveling Fluttershy Silver mane and tail waving in the cold breeze bright blue eyes gleaming in the light. she had paused one hoof in the air wings raised as if to take off.

"D-dashie?" she asked quietly her voice naught but a whisper on the wind "Oh Dashie you came back!" she cried before bolting down the hill with a speed that defied her age and talked rainbow dash to the ground in joy filled hug. "oh I hoped and dreamed you would return but i never dared to hope I would see you again" she nuzzled rainbows neck lovingly before a short rather amused sound cough brought Fluttershy back to attention,

"Well I'll be sugar cube, there's a sight i never thought Ah would see again. Why are you here Fluttershy? Not that i'm not glad to see you again but no one's seen you in ages." Applejack asked happiness laced through her voice "Ah never thought i would see you again or Dash for that matter and here on to night of all nights i'm reunited with not one but two of my old friends."

flutter shy slowly got to her feet and blushed before hiding behind her silver curtain of hair "I visit the cemetery every year on this night I-I have for years I visit all my friends who have passed even Big Mac and Granny Smith . . . but especial Rarity . . . not many know this but before she passed Rarity and I well were we're lovers. she was the only one who knew where to find me but told no one at my request" she sighed and shivered as i chill breeze hipped over the hill side.

"Well." dash said quietly "lets go see our friends before the night gets much colder" with that she motioned two her companions and started towards a large stone tree carved in the likeness of the tree of harmony. As the three drew close the names of their friends and fellow Elements of harmony. Rainbow Dash slowly lowered her self to the grounds tears building in her eyes as she softly intoned "hello old friends. Its been an age but i'm back and i'm here to stay." the silent weeping of her friends caused her own tears to fall as the three lost souls mourned their loss.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're really gone then." came a sorrow laden rasp from Rainbow Dash. She gazed into the fire burning in the small hearth illuminating the interior of Fluttershy's old cottage. As she shifted her gaze to the rest of the cottage noting that it appeared Fluttershy only recently moved back in, A fine layer of dust lay over everything and some of the furniture was cover in white sheets. Continuing to survey the room she saw that the animal cubbies once beaming with life had long laid empty. Movement to her right brought her out of her musings as Fluttershy passed mugs of warm cider spiked rather generously with Whiskey from Fluttershy's private stash. Taking it with a weary smile and a nod she took a sip, smiling as the warmth of the drink and the burn of the whiskey brought life back to her fatigued body. The smile faded as she sighed and said"I should have come back sooner or written." she chuckled looking at her friends, stretching out her wings she wrapped them around her friends. even in her old age she still retained her strength "you know I saw Scootaloo a few years back she was part of an expedition I led, as soon as she recognized me she walked up to me and slapped me before breaking down and hugging me. Would you believe it her wings have grown out? She still uses her scooter though you wouldn't believe how fast she can go on that thing."

The other's chuckled happily at the memory before sitting quietly sipping their drinks, the crackling of the fire the only sound for a time. the sound of the clock chiming out startled everyone, Fluttershy letting out a soft "eep." As the clocked chimed it's tenth chime before falling silent both Applejack and Rainbow Dash yawned in unison the later stretching with a groan. "Well Ah reckon Ah better get back to ma farm, Ah got work to do in the morning." with a strained groan Applejack stood and shook out her mane before nodding towards the door "ya commin Dash?" Applejack asked "Ah reckon Ah could find a place for you ta rest at least ya get yer place set up an all"

"Fluttershy will you be alright here by your self?" Rainbow asked as she watched her take the mugs to the kitchen the sound of water running following shortly after. "I mean, I can stay for a while longer or at least come back tomorrow" The sound of clinking and running water stopped after a second before Futtershy appeared back into the room.

"Oh no Dashie thats fine, I would love if you would come by tomorrow or i could come meet you somewhere ... that is if you don't mind" she peered out from behind her curtain of silver hair one of her fore hooves nervously pawing the ground. "I'm so glad to see you again. I can't wait to spend more time with you and you too Applejack"

"Why don't you you come on down to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow and we can all have some lunch Ah'll make sure to bring up one of my barrels of good cider." Applejack suggested with a fond smile before saying "Dash you coming?" Rainbow Dash nodded giving Fluttershy a hug before following Applejack out the door and into the Moon lit night.

The two old friends meandered down the snow covered path leading to Sweet Apple Acres. "Gosh it's cold out here." Applejack said shivering. Silently Rainbow Dash moved closer and wrapped a wing around her friends side a light but happy blush adorning her weathered face. Applejack smiled and leaned into her friends side nuzzling for a second and sighed "Ah reckon that's a might better, thanks Dash" She smiled and glanced out of the corner of her eye noting the blush on Rainbow's cheeks and smiled before looking around and noticing the were already at her farm she spoke "It looks like we're here. Ah reckon you can sleep in Applebloom's old room" She nodded up to the hose with a smile as they reached the front porch.

Pushing the door open she led Rainbow Dash inside and bid her a goodnight before heading up to her room, a small smile on her face. It felt good to have someone else in the house with it, the big old house felt empty most days. But today she had found someone she had thought she had lost forever, suddenly the old house didn't seem so empty and lonely anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning dawned bright and early on Applejack's farm, the crying of the rooster echoed through the house and across the many apple orchards. the smell of cooking oats and coffee roused Applejack from her sleep with a start as she tried to recall the events of last night with a groan . . . Rainbow Dash! her eyes snapped open with glee as she hurried from her bed and down the stairs of the old home place to see Rainbow Dash puttering around the kitchen cooking them both some breakfast. "Morning Sugar cube!" she chirped happily as the events of last night played in her mind "We all set for Fluttershy coming by later today? Ah figured Ah'd get started on ma chores, Ah recon Ah'll be done by noon or so and we can head out to that field where we all use to have our picnics.

Rainbow Dash nodded as she all but danced around the kitchen. Even in their advanced age both were quite fit do to the active lifestyles they both led and a byproduct of being bearers elements of harmony. Rainbow Dash smiled as she placed two steaming plates and bowls of wheat bacon and cream o' wheat. "Here ya go AJ." she smiled softly and took her place at the table "I know it isn't much but it should hold us until later. So need any help with the chores round here, I may be old but I'm not useless." Rainbow dash flashed one of her trademark grins before tucking into her food with gusto.

"Ah recon Ah could use some help round the farm." Applejack nodded sagely before smirking mischievously. "If yer up for it." A challenge in her voice as she polished off a second cup of coffee and started in on her bowl of cream o' wheat, "The Animal's need feeding and Ah got a couple o' trees that need to be felled. and Ah reckon after that we can fix a few things fer lunch an head out.

"Oh I'm up for it there's no doubt. now let's finish up here and git to it." Rainbow Dash said as she took her dishes to the sink and pour herself a third cup of joe. "Hey AJ? I wanna thank you for letting me stay the night. ... I know I haven't been the best friend but i appreciate it all the same." she leaned against the counter nursing her mug of coffee while Applejack cleared off the last of her food and put her own dishes in the sink.

"All right Sugar cube lets get too it, follow me" With that Applejack trotted out of kitchen and through the front door Rainbow Dash following close behind. As the two approached the stables the squealing of the pigs could be heard mix with the frantic clucking of chickens, Applejack said "Can ya fetch the bags off feed from the barn and I'll get the pigs their slop." As Rainbow nodded and bustled off to the barn Applejack gathered the bucket of slop and dumped it into the pig troth. "Rainbow Dash! When yer done feeding the chickens garb a couple of axes from the barn and met me by the gate and well finish up these chores." After receiving an affirmative reply she trotted off to the orchards to wait for her friend.

Later that after found Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly walking down the snow lined road to town to meat Fluttershy for their picnic. They walked along chatting quietly to each other, barely taking notice of the ponies that would cross their path. As they entered into the town marketplace Rainbow dash paused as Rarity's boutique came into view, noting Rainbow's gaze Applejack said softly "Sweetie Belle runs it now, has since for a while now while music is her main talent she does have a knack for making clothes. She apprenticed under Rarity for two decades"

"And Sugarcube Corners?" asked Rainbow quietly while looking up the street to the bakery teaming with customers "Who helps the Cakes?" By then they had passed through the market and began keeping an eye out for their cream colored friend, the crowds cleared out as they reached the edge of town.

"Oh Pinkie's two children run it now." Applejack stated as mater of fact "Pinkie went off on a friendship quest decades ago with Cheese Sandwich and came back a month later alone and pregnant. It was quite the scandal and Cheese hasn't been seen since at least not here in Ponyville." Up a head at the edge of town was Fluttershy waving at them happily bulging saddlebags resting across her slim back. Like the others she had aged well only her silver mane and tail and the weariness of her blue eyes seemed to belay her true age.

"I - I seemed to have missed a lot in my absence." Rainbow Dash muttered two herself sadly. ""Oh hey it's Fluttershy!" she stated louder and happily "Fluttershy! Fluttershy over here!" the loud rasp of her voice echoing out across the field they had agreed to meet in. Flashing a grin to Applejack she said "Race ya there!" Suddenly feeling much younger than her years as she took off down the road.

"Yer on sugar cube!" Applejack cried taking off after her.


End file.
